The Vampire Series
by cRiMsOnGoDdEsS01
Summary: PERMANENT HIATUS This is about Lilith and Angelus, two big bad vampires. This story is different. What if Buffy sired Angelus instead and Buffy had been sired by Darla herself this story shows that.Lilith is the name she was born with before she was chang
1. Darla and Lilith

Darla was bored, she was stuck in a stuffy old room waiting for the sun to go down. She loved the night, the call of the moon. She was a creature the night, a vampire of the Aurelius Order. 'Finally the night has come,' Darla thought to herself silently. She stocked out of the mansion in her finest blue silk gown.

She so wanted to make her first chillde, so she started her search for the perfect person. Just then she saw a young girl about 18 years old in a peach farm dress. (the ones that look sort of like their made from potato sacks.) 'There she will be my first chillde,' Darla thought to herself as she walked towards the young 18 year old girl. Darla unfortunately had to walk through a filthy alley filled with rats and other trash.

She could feel a man coming toward her right before she was pulled out of the alley and under the light of the lamp. Darla turned around and was surprised to find it was the young woman she had been looking at. "I'm sorry for pulling you me lady, but that mongrel was about to attack you. What, if I may ask, is someone of your class doing in a filthy alley?" "Oh it's alright dear, and I was in that alley because I was trying to get to these lovely little shops!" Darla exclaimed. "Oh," she said shortly. "Well girl may I ask your name?" Darla questioned. "Yes you may milady its Lilith and I originate from Ireland." Lilith replied." "Well that's certainly a beautiful name I'm Darla Riley."

"What may I ask are you doing here alone, are you waiting upon someone?" "Yes my father he's getting supplies to rebuild the barn." "Don't you ever just want to be free girl, to roam the country, to do anything you please?" coaxed Darla. "Yes I would love to be free to dance under the stars and moon like my mother, but… no… and my father wou-," but she was cut of by Darla speaking before she could finish. "No Lilith just think about yourself for once, not your father or anyone, just you!" Darla exclaimed. "Yes… Yes I do, I want to leave this place but… how" Lilith inquired.

"Now Lilith you just let me take care of that, close your eyes." Darla said trying to keep the excitement out of her voice. "OKAY." Lilith replied slowly, hesitantly closing her eyes. Then Darla vamped out and bit into Liliths neck. Lilith tried to struggle but she was too weak from blood loss. Darla then took her fangs out of her neck and took her own wrist and bit deep enough so blood came. She then put her wrist up to Lilith's mouth and drank the blood. After Lilith had enough, Darla gently let Lilith fall to the floor. "My darling girl, don't worry I'll be there when you awaken." Darla reassured even though Lilith could no longer here her.

Darla then proceeded to leave, all the while wondering if it would be her father who would find Lilith's dead body lying on the sidewalk. The next night Darla couldn't contain her excitement. She couldn't wait she was just so anxious to see her very first chillde rise. Darla was practically bursting with the knowledge that she'd have her very first chillde with her soon. As soon as the sun set fully over the horizon and the crept upon everyone Darla was out the door and on her way to the cemetery.

When Darla entered she went straight for the headstone marked Lilith Anne Winters upon it. At the first signs of stirring in the grave's soil Darla leaned forward, anxious. Then all of a sudden came Lilith's hand, then the other one, next came her head then her upper body and finally the rest of her body. When she wasn't so disoriented from rising anymore she looked up and there was Darla with a beaming smile upon her face, game face to the fore. "Darla wha…what happened." She questioned the woman standing before her. "You are now a creature of the night, a vampire. My dear are you hungry?" Darla questioned. "Yes so hungry," replied Lilith. "Well then deary lets get going." Darla said happily. So Darla and Lilith took off hunting for Lilith's first meal as a vampire.


	2. Lilith Meets Liam

(I'm skipping 100 years sorry it's a long skip)

Lilith and Darla stepped into a pub in Galway, Ireland Lilith's home town. "Oh how good is it to be home once more!" exclaimed Lilith. "Yes tis a very nice town, tons of little boys looking for a good fuck." Darla replied. "Like little lambs to the slaughter." Lilith happily said before a man drunkenly grabbed at her. "I would appreciate if ye'd please keep yer hands off me person." Lilith tartly said to the drunken old lad. By that time Darla had left to go get the little children she had spotted on the other side of town.

"Oh common lass, live a little, have some fun," the imbecilic man exclaimed drunkenly. Then he tried to grab at her once more, so Lilith just about vamped out to kill him since they were in a secluded corner. When a young lad stuttered drunkenly, "I believe the lassie told ye to leave her alone." Lilith snapped her head up to look at the young lad. "Why, thank ye, young man, for defending me." Lilith purred. "Well lassie twas me pleasure to aid such a beautiful young woman such as yourself." The lad replied.

"Well shouldn't I know the name of me savior?" Lilith questioned. "But of course me lady, it's Liam O'Rourke." Liam answered whole-heartedly. "Oh, well I hope to see ye again, maybe tomorrow night?" Lilith asked suggestively. "It'd be me pleasure, I have one question to ask of ye." Liam stated drunkenly. "By all means ask away." Lilith said seductively. "Can I get a kiss from the beautiful lass?" he slurred. "Oh alright but ye can't think less of a lady for giving her savior a kiss." So Lilith complied with Liam's wishes and gave a French kiss. After that she just disappeared in a flour of blue and black lace.

The next night Lilith entered the pub once more and true to his word there was Liam in a bar fight. It was kind of cute the way he'd be thrown down but then just got right back in there. He looked her way and Lilith just smiled a beautiful doeful smile and slipped out the pubs back door. Next thing that happened was Liam and his equally drunken friend stumbled out of the pub. "We'll be back when we have more money to warm the lasses!" exclaimed Liam drunkenly.

Liam then leaned over his friend and looked as if he was going to whisper but practically yelled, "I'll just take some silver from me father; he won't notice he eats with just his hands." "The pig," his friend replied before he passed out. "O.K lad ye just rest right here." Liam said to his unconscious friend. As Liam looked up he spotted the ghostly form of the noble lady he met last night slipping into the back alley.

As Lilith slipped into the dark alley she idly wondered to herself if he'd follow her. Before she could go back and check, Liam came stumbling into the alley. "So I ask me self what a lovely little woman is doing by herself in a dark dingy alley." Liam inquired "Well there's not much else to do." Lilith replied. "So milady where did ye come from?" he questioned. "Oh, here and there wherever I please, really." Lilith replied smoothly. "I've always wanted to get out of the old Ire."

Lilith tried not to look excited when he said this. "Well I could show ye new places. Everywhere, but it can be dark at times. Oh forget it, I'm sure ye wouldn't want to come with little old me." She coaxed seductively but innocently. "No. Show me, show me yer world" he practically pleaded with her. "Very well but close your eyes." And he complied.

Lilith stepped up to him and placed her hands on his broad chest. Right before she vamped out she said "Make a wish," then bit into his jugular vein. At first he tried to fight but then let out a strangled moan. Lilith pulled her fangs from his neck and took her perfectly manicured nail and cut a line across the cleavage of her chest. Then she brought Liam's mouth to the cut and had him drink her blood. As he fell to the ground his heart had slowed till it stopped.

Lilith gracefully got up off the alley floor and picked Liam up off the floor and put him where someone could find him. Lilith then proceeded to hide behind a crate to watch for the person who found him. As soon as Liam's body was taken away to a funeral parish Lilith went back to the mansion her sire, Darla and she had vacated. When Lilith got there Darla was there as well feeding off some young chap she probably seduced. After Darla had polished the kid off she turned to her chillde. "Where have you been my dear?" she questioned. "Nowhere sire, just…out to eat." Lilith replied. "Oh alright, well my dear lets get some rest, the sun shall be rising soon." Darla said. Just as she said this the sun could be seen rising up above. Lilith just couldn't wait for the night to come for that night would be special. Her very first chillder would awaken. With that thought Lilith drifted off to sleep with dreams of her chillde's awakening.


	3. Angelus and Lilith Begin

Later That Night

As Lilith walked into the cemetery that night she was giddy with glee. Tonight her chilled Liam would awaken and what a beautiful creature of the night he would be. Lilith then walked over to the tombstone with an angle praying. The tombstone read: Liam Angel O'Rourke 1723-1744 Beloved Son. Loving Brother, May he rest his weary soul.

Lilith went and took a red rose from the grave and waited for Liam to rise. As she was thinking she was startled out of her thoughts by a hand bursting out of the fresh soil. Lilith was filled with complete joy as her chillde came out of the soil dressed in his finest. He was wincing here and there, "I never did get your name my angel?" Liam inquired. She replied with a seductive and dangerous air "Lilith, Lilith is me name." "Well my dear boy ye have awoken. I know it hurts but we can fix that, are ye hungry." "Yes." He replied as he changed into his demonic face (vamp).

Liam walked right up to her and pulled her form flush to his. "My dear, I shall teach ye something my sire didn't teach me, family blood is the sweetest my boy." Lilith laughed as they walked out of the cemetery with each other by their sides. Liam's gaze was focused intently on her as he looked at her with adoringly. When they reached Liam's house Lilith stepped back into the shadows.

Lilith watched from the shadows as her chillde murdered his family. She just knew then and there as she watched him she had made an excellent choice in picking him. Lilith walked into the drawling room to where Liam sat in a plush ruby red chair. "Ye feel unsatisfied. Ye wanted that bastard father of yours to beg. Ye wanted him to mourn ye, till all he could think about was ye, his son that died." She stated looking at her chillde's father with a hate and disdain present in her voice. "Will it always be this way?" he questioned looking up at his dark goddess, his sire. "No my dear Angelus it will not I promise ye. We'll paint this town in red, I promise my dear boy, I promise." Lilith comforted her chillde with a little smirk thinking of the things they could do, would do together.

"Angelus?" he inquired. "Well ye needed a new name, a name that suits the demon and not the human. A demon with the face of an Angel, I heard Angelus is the Latinate for Angel as well." She explained thoroughly with a beaming smile that showed off her long, sharp, pearly white fangs. Then Lilith vamped out and pulled Angelus out of the plush red velvet chair and pushed him onto the ground next to his dead father. Lilith loomed over Angelus looking like a predator. Then Angelus vamped out, who was looking at her with an animalistic lust, which only Lilith could relieve. Angelus then bit into her neck savoring the blood that she carried in her body. Lilith bit back as Angelus ripped open her corset and they made wild animalistic love all night, until they had to return to the mansion.

When Lilith and Angelus got there Darla wasn't there, she must have cut her feeding time close to the time of the sunrise and was now stuck somewhere. The next night Angelus was to meet Lilith's sire and his grandsire, Darla. Lilith really didn't want her sire to see him because she just knew Darla would try and take him away from her. When it came to men Darla always expected the best and Angelus was by far the best that anyone would be able to find. "Come Angelus it's time to go meet yer grand mum." Lilith stated with just the slightest bit of apprehension. "Alright, Sire, let's go meet this sire of yer's." Angelus replied with that sexy Irish brogue of his. So off they went to go and search for Lilith's sire.

When they found her she was feeding off of children around the ages 5-12. "Darla are ye having yerself a good meal?" Lilith asked humorously. Darla looked up, startled to hear her chillde's voice, but when she saw the man or more appropriately demon next to her, she lost all interest in her chillde. "Oh my, who is this lovely young lad next to ye my chillde?" Darla questioned. Lilith knew this was going to happen but that didn't mean she wasn't dreading it. "This sire, is me chillde Angelus, Angelus this is me sire yer grand mum, Darla." Lilith practically sneered to her sire. Darla had no such inhabitions and just sneered outright at her chillde. "Well, a fine job chillde." She said while jovially reminding Lilith that she was the sire and that Lilith the chillde. "Thank ye, sire." Lilith forced out through clenched teeth. "Well it was fine meeting ye, grandsire." Angelus said sensing the rising tension between his dark goddess and her sire. "No, no the pleasure was all mine." Darla tried to say seductively, but Angelus wasn't interested, he already had his angel, his Lilith.

"Darla Angelus and I am going are going to go out, we'll see ye before the sunrises over the horizon." Lilith forced out as she took Angelus's hand and started walking away. As soon as they were out of sight and hearing, Angelus started talking, "What was that all about Lilith?" Angelus questioned. He had an idea about what was going on, he just wasn't quite sure. "She's going to try and take ye Angelus, take ye away from me." Lilith stated clearly anger rolling off of her in waves. So he now knew he was partly right about what had gone along. Angelus had known they were fighting over him but he didn't know why until just now. "It doesn't matter me Dark Goddess you're the only one I want. Don't worry she has nothing on ye, nothing at all." He reassured her in his famous Irish brogue. "Oh, but can ye be so sure my dear boy." "Trust me remember ye are the one who made me, saved me, my goddess forever and for eternity that's the whole point." He replied to her desperate questioning. "Alright but now, now I get to teach ye the ways of the VAMPYRE!" Lilith exclaimed happily at the thoughts of all she could teach him. There were so many ways to make someone scream it was just to good to be true. So that night Angelus and Lilith maimed, tortured, and pillaged. Angelus was looking to be a beautiful demon and she was proud that she was the one who made this beautiful, terrifying demon.


	4. Mr and Mrs Lunn

(I'm Skipping Ahead to 1779, Italy.)

Tonight was the new year soon the year would be 1780, and there'd be so many delicious people to eat. It was definitely going to be a wonderful new year for Angelus and Lilith. Especially since Darla had left five days ago to go to the masters court so she could inform him that Lilith and her chilled, Angelus would be coming. "Lover, I don't see why I have to meet this master. I have no interest in meeting someone who's more boring than my great grandfather." Angelus whined to his eternal lover and sire. "Angelus, darling you have to he's our master, I mean I had to meet him after I was sired as well. So you'll just have to stick it out alright chillde. I'm sorry but afterwards if you're a good boy you'll get prize." "A prize, what kind of a prize?" he inquired curiously. "We'll go dancing under the moon my dear boy, I'll dance for you while the moon and stars sing." She replied to his eager question. "Alright lover you've got your way, but only because I want my prize." Angelus said in a slightly strained voice.

When night fall came Angelus and Lilith dressed in their finest and took their leave to Mr. and Mrs. Whitmore's home for New Years. "Oh come on Lilith Lunn hurry up already we don't want be late." Angelus complained because Lilith was lagging behind. "But what if I don't want to go Angelus Lunn?" Lilith asked using the last name Angelus took from one of his little virgin toys. "Just think of that blood just waiting for us, love." Angelus said his voice full of joyful malice. "Just like little lambs to the slaughter." Lilith replied wistfully. "Alright lover I'll go but you have to promise me we'll paint that house in red." She asked Angelus pouting with a little whimper put in. "But of course my little love." So that resulted in Lilith going faster

Lilith and Angelus got to the front door and knocked three times and waited, they were then greeted by Mrs. Whitmore a very rich and prestigious woman. "Mr. Lunn Mrs. Lunn, it's so great to see you've came, come in, come in." "It's great to see you as well Mrs. Whitmore, how are you?" Lilith questioned cheekily. "I'm fine thank you, come along and let us ladies go powder up, and Mr. Lunn why don't you go to the sitting room with John (that's Mr. Whitmore.)" She asked politely. So the men went their way and the women went theirs.

(With Lilith)

"So Lilith you've got quite the looker of a husband there." "Ah yes I know." Lilith replied to her compliment about Angelus. As Genevieve (Mrs. Whitmore.) turned to look in the mirror Lilith changed into her game face. After she did that she tapped Genevieve on the shoulder. She was curious so she turned around and when she Lilith's face she screamed. To bad that's a;; she got to do before Lilith swooped in and bit down on her pulse. (With Angelus) Angelus and John were idly chatting in the sitting room when they heard a scream. "Oh no the ladies let's go." John said hurriedly in his accent. "It's all right Johnny boy Lilith will take care of her, no need to worry old chap." Angelus replied to Johns frantic ordering.

Then Angelus spun him around and vamped out and bit into his neck and began to drain him of his life's blood. Lilith stepped out with bloody fangs, while still in her vampire face. When Angelus looked up he stared in awe at his beautiful but dangerous sire. "Love you are such a magnificent creature. You look like such an innocent little angel, very deceiving my dark goddess, such a work of art." He said with a bit of his old Irish brogue filled with awe and mischievousness. "I am aren't I?" She stated.

That was part one of this chapter. Part two is next chapter.


	5. What A Party!

Neither was aware of their movement until they found themselves falling to the ground on the soft rug in front of the mansion's massive fireplace. And really, neither gave a damn. The only concept either could grasp was sating the undying need they had for each other.

With her back pressed against the floor and Angelus looming over her, Lillith slinked a hand between them and grasped Angelus's shirt. Pulling harshly, she wrenched the material off his body, grinning wickedly at the smooth, muscular chest she exposed. Her nails scraped down his chest and then back up, making sure to catch his nipples on the way.

Angelus shrugged his way out of his ruined shirt, freeing his arms. He looked down at the Goddess below him for only a moment before taking her pale blue corset in his hands and tearing it from her body. His eyes feasted on her cover-less breasts causing his mouth to water. In the blink of an eye, his head dipped down as he captured one of her hardened nipples in his mouth, nipping and sucking at the aroused peak.

Lillith gasped at the motion, arching her back off the ground and further into his embrace. Her hands grasped at his head, urging him to continue. Writhing against him, the need became too much and her hands slithered their way down to the buttons on his pants. Releasing the tiny metal clasps, she used her feet to push his pants and underwear down his legs.

Aiding her actions, Angel haphazardly kicked off his shoes and then his pants and underwear, leaving him completely naked to her touch. His hands reached between them to pull off the skirt of her dress. Before he could attend to the silky black knickers she was wearing, her legs were once again wrapped around him as she pressed herself against his insistent arousal. Growling with need, he roughly tore the material from her body before collapsing against her. Their mutually naked bodies caressing each other at a fevered pace.

Feeling a burst of dominance, Lillith flipped their positions, placing her atop of Angelus in full game face. With passion glazed golden eyes, Angelus stared at her perfect body. His cock hardened further at the site of her heaving chest, slightly covered by the mane of blonde hair. He reached a hand up to pull her back down, only to have her slightly slap it away.

He watched, barely restraining his need for her, as she climbed down his body. He lurched off the floor when he felt her hot mouth engulf him in one swoop, changing into his vamp face. Tangling his hands in her hair, he thrust up slightly as she sucked his length into her mouth. Lost in the sensation of her swirling tongue, he nearly growled when she pulled away before he wanted her too.

Lillith giggled at his protestation, but continued to crawl away from him on her hands and knees. Ceasing her crawl, she tilted her head to look behind her, meeting Angelus's eyes. She wiggled her ass invitingly and shrieked in shocked pleasure when Angelus leapt behind her and impaled himself in her in one swift motion.

Grasping Lillith's hips tightly, Angelus's eyes nearly crossed at the feel of her tight, wet sheath clenched around his cock. He remained still inside her for nearly a minute trying to gain control of his body, but when Lillith pushed back against him he couldn't resist her silent plea. Pulling out of her almost completely, he thrust back in with inhuman force.

Moaning, Lillith met his pace stroke for stroke. Her head drooped down to the floor, her forehead resting against the Oriental rug in pure rapt pleasure. She couldn't help but wonder how she had gotten so lucky with having him for her childe. Idly she pushed all serious thoughts aside. It was kinda hard to think at all when in the midst of sheer bliss.

The two soon completely lost themselves in each other. Neither spoke except for the occasional grunts and moans of delight accompanying the echoing sounds of flesh against flesh. If either had been human the force of their mating would have surely caused physical damage, but neither were and at the moment neither cared in the least little bit.

When Angel felt the tightening in his groin, he slipped a hand under than bodies and down through the trim curls hiding her sex. He stroked her clit once, then twice, before pinching it none to gently.

The act sent Lillith spiraling over the edge of her orgasm, roaring Angelus"s name as she came. Her insides clenched and convulsed around his cock, pushing him into his own orgasm. He then bit down on the juncture of her neckher blood causing a more forceful orgasm to rack his body. When he pulled out of her he remembered the man he had just drained, unfortunately she did too. When Lillith saw her pale blue dress stained in the blood she was upset and made it known. "Angelus you ruined one of my best dresses." She nipped at him.


	6. Seeing Darla

After Angelus and Lillith's little fun time Lillith was the first to recover. "Angelus, dear, just look at what you've done to my dress," she demanded not even fazed by Mr. Whitmore's bloody body right next to her. "That was my favorite dress too." Lillith coyly pouted. "Don't worry, Lover, I'll get you a new one." Angelus said right before he sucked her pouting lip into his mouth and bit down. Angelus swallowed all the blood that came out of Lillith's lip with delight. "Come my dear boy, I have to get a dress from Mrs. Whitmore; do you think she'll mind?" Lillith questioned innocently while passing the bathing chamber where Mrs. Whitmore's body lye. "No, my dear, I don't think she will." Angelus replied with a wicked smirk.

After Lillith was properly dressed in an emerald silk dress they left arm in arm. "Well Angelus that was most invigorating." Lillith said with a dreamy smile. "But of course." He replied. "Well Angelus it's time for us to take our leave back home because I certainly don't want to burn. Besides we must get ready for seeing the Master tomorrow night." She said listlessly. "Don't remind me darling Lillith, I was trying to forget." Angelus drawled with disdain, he really didn't want to go. "Darla will be there as well my dear so do not make her mad." It was said with not a lot of happiness behind it. "Good Lord, are you trying to kill me my angel, I'm going to be stuck with both of them?" Angelus was not happy he really hated Darla with a deep passion. "Angelus really, why don't you like her, you're always so hostile towards her?" Lillith stated wonder clear in her voice. "Because she's a whore," Angelus spat with hatred clear in his voice. "Well my dear boy, from what I saw you weren't quite the little virgin yourself," She said casually. "Well she just gets on my nerves, alright," He replied with his thick Irish brogue coming out a bit more than usual. "Very well Angelus," Lillith stated exasperatedly.

By the time their conversation was over they had gotten to the mansion. The mansion was owned by an old couple right before Lillith tortured them to death and the whole while Angelus had stared with lust filling his dark chocolate eyes. When Angelus and Lillith entered they went to bed right before the dawn broke over the horizon shedding the land with gold, purple, pink, and orange hues. They had slept right until the sun began to set over the horizon. "Angelus, get in your finest, you shall be meeting the Master of our order tonight," Lillith had commanded while Angelus had just sat there and scoffed. "Very well my sire." He sulked.

As soon as they were done the night had fully taken over and the door burst open. Angelus groaned, for standing there was his worst nightmare, his grandsire, Darla. "Lillith, my girl, Angelus, how have you been?" She questioned in her baby doll voice.

Hey everone i finally updated. I'm sorry it's really short though. The next chapter is gonna be alot longer, atleast that'ss what I have planned. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW...


	7. Meeting The Master part 1

"We've been very well sire, and you, how was the Master?" Lilith questioned with feigned curiosity. "Just great, you know that the Master favors you, so he's much of your chilled." Darla explained all the while watching Angels with lust dancing in her eyes. Angelus saw Darla's look and smirked. He knew she was attracted to him, I mean who wouldn't be? That didn't matter to him though he already had **his** dark goddess, his sire and lover, Lilith.

"Well hello Darla, anyways can we just meet the almighty Master now?" Angelus asked, sarcasm rolling off his every word. "Very well, follow me." Darla snarled out snidely. So Angelus Lilith and Darla left the mansion and anyone who saw them watched in awe. They all looked young and innocent enough but bystanders could feel the darkness resonating from their bodies. Though the humans had no idea what the dark aura surrounding them was they still watched, wary of those beautiful strangers.

Angelus was a bit confused when Darla and Lilith lead them through rat infested sewers. Soon enough the sewers curved into a spacious cavern of dark red and black silk banners. Darla then led them to a room where and elaborate blood red satin throne with black velvet lining sat innocently in the middle. Lining the walls of the throne room were torches shining brightly. Over all it didn't look to shabby. Unless you liked that kind of shit, and let me tell you Angelus did **NOT!**

Angelus turned back to the throne and saw that it was now occupied by an ancient looking vampire. His face was that of bats, smooshed nose and open mouth of fangs and everything.

Hey Guys I finally updated. And I really hope that more people will read and REVIEW!! This is a cliffy and I will be starting right off from the last sentences.


	8. Meeting The Master Conclusion

Previously on the Vampire Series:

**Angelus was a bit confused when Darla and Lilith lead them through rat infested sewers. Soon enough the sewers curved into a spacious cavern of dark red and black silk banners. Darla then led them to a room where and elaborate blood red satin throne with black velvet lining sat innocently in the middle. Lining the walls of the throne room were torches shining brightly. Over all it didn't look to shabby. Unless you liked that kind of shit, and let me tell you Angelus did ****NOT!**

**Angelus turned back to the throne and saw that it was now occupied by an ancient looking vampire. His face was that of bats, smooshed nose and open mouth of fangs and everything.**

BTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVS

"Hello, my dears. Lilith what a pleasant surprise, I haven't seen you in, what, seventy-five years?" The Master was the one who had spoken. His rough, lisped voice resounded within the large cavern. "My dearest Master, I'm so sorry it's just I've been busy with my childe among other thins. Please can you forgive me?" Lilith pouted out apologetically. "Very well my dear. So this is your childe?" Distain dripped off his every word when he spotted Angelus.

"Yes, this is my dear boy, Angelus." Lilith stated all the while keeping a straight face. She was worried, what if the Master didn't approve? What would become of her darling boy, Angelus? "So you're some kind of great master, huh?" Angelus cockily asked. "Yes, Angelus this is The Master of the entire Aurelian Order." Darla said, admiration clearly seeping out into her words for her sire. "I for one do not want that face when I get older. I mean come on he looks like a fucking overgrown bat!" Angelus exclaimed to Lilith, amusement twinkling in his chocolate eyes.

Lilith tried so hard not to laugh but she ended up releasing an almost inaudible giggle. Suddenly, the Master jumped up from his throne and stormed over to where Angelus stood laughing. "Young one, do not mock me!" He said with anger in his voice and anger clearly shining within his bright red eyes. "Angelus, he is our master, you should be on your knees begging for forgiveness, **not** **mocking him!**" You could practically see the steam rising off of Darla's head she was so pissed off!

Angelus walked up to the throne and sat in it sideways. "Really though, I mean who would want to wake up to **that** everyday." Everyone within the cavern could see Angelus' satisfied smirk as he looked at Master Nest. The Master ran at Angelus, picked him up off the throne, and threw him into the wall across the cavern. He got up and said," Come on now Lilith, you shouldn't be here my lamb. You deserve anything that your beautiful black heart desires." Master Nest walked up to him once more and started hitting him in the stomach.

Lilith smiled softly with what could be called love, if vampires could love, at Angelus. He could be so sweet sometimes, but this was going to get him nowhere but dust under the Master's boots. As Angelus kept talking, the Master continued punching, kicking and throwing him around. "My beautiful sire deserves the finest silks, velvets and satin not this pigsty. As well as a live warm kill each night. Please my dark goddess let us leave this place." Angelus pleaded with his sire as he lie on the floor bloodied and broken from the Master's beatings.

Master Nest grabbed Angelus and put him level with his face and snarled out, "Lilith is mine, my childe made her, so she belongs to me!" Lilith watched the seen with unveiled worry, this was her darling, vicious boy. She couldn't, no she wouldn't loose him for anyone, sire and grandsire or not. "Master please, forgive him, he is still but a child as am I. So I beg you please forgive him." She was desperate; she just wanted Angelus to be safe.

After Angelus was set down Lilith joined him by his side. "My darling boy, I will leave with you, come along now you have a promise to fulfill." Angelus couldn't be more pleased his sire, his dark goddess wasn't going to leave him. "I'm sorry Master Nest bit I must go with my childe." Lilith meant business she would not be leaving her childe.

As Angelus and Lilith went to leave a horde of minions went to stop them. The Master just waved them off, "Nay let them leave." After they had left Nest turned to his childe and spoke once more. "I give them a century tops." His and Darla's laughter faded away into the dark and starry night.


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**hey everyone i know i haven't updated in awhile so i'm gonna try to have a new chapter up on saturday or sunday.**

**Sorry for the inconvienence but i got a new lab top and lost all of the chapters i typed up. And the new ones wont**

**be up because this is final's week at my highschool so it will have to wait till the weekend. Again sorry for the long wait!**


	10. Going To Paris!

**I am dedicating this chapter to both my 19 year old brother and my 23 year old cousin who were strong enough to grasp their courage and join THE U.S. MARINE CORP!!! May god be watching over them. I love you guys good luck and god bless! THE FEW, THE PROUD, THE MARINES!!** This is really importat please read the authors note at the bottom!!

Previously on The Vampire Series:

**After Angelus was set down Lilith joined him by his side. "My darling boy, I will leave with you, come along now you have a promise to fulfill." Angelus couldn't be more pleased his sire, his dark goddess wasn't going to leave him. "I'm sorry Master Nest bit I must go with my childe." Lilith meant business she would not be leaving her childe.**

**As Angelus and Lilith went to leave a horde of minions went to stop them. The Master just waved them off, "Nay let them leave." After they had left Nest turned to his childe and spoke once more. "I give them a century tops." His and Darla's laughter faded away into the dark and starry night.**

**In the year of our lord 1781, Paris, France**

**The stench wafting from the dark alleys made Lilith's nose scrunch. She and Angelus had come to France prepared for all of the worlds comforts and instead got this!! Everyone said France was all the rage this year, well that was probably said more out of fear than fact. As Lilith walked along side Angelus all she thought about was the stench. It was horrible, how the humans could actually stand it was beyond her. **

**"Angelus, you promised me someplace beautiful. Just look at this place it's filthy! Have they not learned of grooming themselves!" Disgust just pouring from her refined voice. "Calm down my dark goddess, it may be filthy but just look at all of the gallas and parties. Just think of all the fun we could have. They wouldn't even know what hit them." Angelus crooned, his ole irish brouge peeking out with all the destuctive thoughts. All he could think about was the blood and screams of horror as he and his beautiful sire got their fill of blood and death. He was quickly shaken out of his thoughts as his sire started to speak. "My darling boy just take me somewhere to eat. More favorably something rich!" Lilith exclaimed.**

**A/**

A/N: I'M so sorry that it is short. it is a cliffie and i know i havent updated in awhile but i've been having a hard time lately w/ highschool and now all this with my cuzin and my brother. my nerves are just shot because i'm so worried something is gonna happen to my brother and cuzin because as you saw above they're going into the marine corp and i'm just freaking out! Again i'm sorry it is so short but i plan to write at least 3 chapters and post them up soon enough!! Sorry!!


	11. The Dreaded Author's Note

Hey Everyone, I just wanted to say I know it's been so long since I've updated and I don't think I'll be able to. I'm sorry to anyone who actually read this and liked it even though I'm sure no one's reading it but I can't continue do to family problems. I've been trying to get up the desire to write new material but I've had a bad case of writer's block due to my cousin being a marine. I've just come to terms with that only to be knocked down as I've gotten the news that my cousin is to be sent away, possibly to Iraq, in December before Christmas. I'm sorry to anyone who read this and enjoyed it but I can't muster up the passion that I had for writing at this pint in time and probably not for a lot while longer.

Hopefully, one day I can come back to writing and finish this story or even start new ones. Once again I'm sorry to anyone who read this and wanted a continuance. Thank you for all who read and took the time to review it meant a lot!

~xoxo~ cRiMsOnGoDdEsS01


End file.
